Episode 8868 (25th March 2016)
Plot Tracy starts to lord it over the staff at the Bistro. Carla’s sick with worry that Tracy will tell all to Nick as Steph and Leanne ask for assurances from Robert about Tracy's position. Max wants to make sure that Callum won't be visiting to see Harry. Erica decides to stay for a meal with Dev, even though she can't cook. Feigning a headache, Carla leaves. She bumps into Michelle and tells her what's happened. Michael tells Eileen about his encounter with Gail. She tells him he deserves to be happy. Robert stops Tracy re-arranging things behind the bar but undeterred she steps forward to welcome new customers. Michael bids an emotional farewell to Andy and Steph and sets off in his ice cream van for Brighton. Dev plucks up the courage to ask Erica to be his plus one at the wedding. Tim starts to get overwhelmed at Street Cars. He takes a taxi booking for the airport and gives it to Tyrone. Michelle tries to calm Carla down telling her that Tracy will lose as much as she does if she reveals all. Andy tells Gail that she blew her chance to rekindle things with Michael. She’s devastated, fearing she’s lost him for good and will never see him again. Eileen stops Tyrone driving off, informing him he needs a special licence costing £300 before he can work for them. Kylie and David leave a seemingly content Sarah in hospital but when they’ve gone her anxiety is clear. The meal is a write-off and Dev and Erica decide on a takeaway. Erica tells Dev that she would love to be his plus one, and she thinks they should be more than “friends with benefits”. He happily agrees. Gail runs after an ice cream van thinking it's Michael but it's not. Audrey sees how upset she is. Robert berates Tracy for throwing her weight around and bitching about Carla. She storms out when he tells her that her attitude is nasty and juvenile. Audrey tries to comfort a forlorn Gail, telling her that Michael will be back. Tracy proves to Carla that she now has the upper hand by ringing Nick on her mobile. Panicked, Carla smashes her phone before Tracy can say anything. Tracy grins smugly and tells a shaken Carla she owes her a phone. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Harry Platt - Woody Illsley (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sarah's room and corridor Notes *Ernie, an ice cream man is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *Last appearance of Michael Rodwell until 4th July 2016 as Les Dennis took a break to appear in the Alan Bleasdale play Down the Dock Road. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla is worried that Tracy will reveal all to Nick, and plays right into her hands as the florist exploits her fears; and Michael bids farewell to Weatherfield. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,660,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes